


Cincuenta sombras de Lee (y alguna que otra de Newt)

by Kaith_Jackson



Series: Reto Pareja + Canciones [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 50 sombras de Grey, Animals by Maroon 5, Futuro, Implícito, M/M, Pasado, Presente, hard sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Cuando Alby corta con él por "ser un puritano", Newt se fuerza por abrirse a un mundo lleno de sexo con desconocidos e intercambios de teléfono que nunca llegarían a ninguna parte. Y eso hizo con el bombón asiático a quien abandonó en la cama de un motel cercano para no volverlo a ver nunca más. Era mejor así, sin despedidas incómodas ni promesas estúpidas.Jamás imaginó que vería a aquel bombón dentro del despacho de su futuro jefe. Sentándose en la silla. Controlando la situación con una tranquilidad propia de una serpiente a punto de atacar.





	Cincuenta sombras de Lee (y alguna que otra de Newt)

Newt mira hipnotizado la pantalla teñida en negro. El reflejo le devuelve su expresión indiferente y neutra, pero es una mirada vacía y no puede apreciarla. Ni siquiera puede darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

No puede ver su cocina, ahí mismo a la derecha, donde hace veinte minutos ha sonado el _ding_ del microondas que le indicaba que su pastel de jamón york y queso, comprado en el Five and Dime de la esquina, estaba listo. No ve, no nota, el tacto del sofá rojo en el que él mismo está sentado. Lo compró el Ikea recién abierto de las afueras de San Francisco, un año antes de que lo despidieran del Instituto de Estadística de la ciudad, y lo odió en cuanto vio que, apenas seis meses después, ya se había grabado su silueta  en el tercer cojín empezando por la derecha, el sitio en el que suele sentarse para ver la tele. Y pasar el rato. Y hacer algún que otro puzle cuando se siente inspirado. Y comer y cenar y ver porno. Y dormir cuando está demasiado cansado para ir a la cama por lo que se recuesta con una bolsa de Fritos a medio comer porque los Doritos no saben igual que otras veces.

No nota, ni escucha, el molesto gorrión de la vecina que con sus monstruosos cánticos, resultado de una penosa operación de garganta, despierta a medio edificio a las seis de la mañana. Y por una vez a Newt no va a avisar a la vieja que calle a su pequeño monstruo (es el único con valor de enfrentarse a ella, a veces bastaba con sacar a pasear a su gato por las escaleras de emergencia. Algodón suele sentarse en la ventana donde chilla el bicho y espera con esa sonrisa felina permanente con la que era capaz de hacer enmudecer a cualquiera que aprecie su vida).

No puede notar ni escuchar ni ver nada de eso. Por su cabeza pasan varias imágenes sin orden cronológico. Sin orden en absoluto. De lo que acaba ver, de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y de lo que ha estado haciendo esas semanas. Lo que _no_ ha estado haciendo esas semanas.

Y si alguien le dijera que todo había ocurrido apenas tres meses atrás, con unos ojos rasgados, una hora de comentarios cortantes y una lengua muy afilada que le había recorrido el cuerpo varias veces antes de que Newt pudiera desaparecer sin decir una palabra. (Sin darle la oportunidad de decirle mentiras que jamás cumpliría, como los otros. Como todos). Si le dijeran todo eso, se habría quedado en su apartamento aquella noche de domingo primaveral, comiendo chocolate de avellana y viendo películas antiguas hasta que la madrugada pintara su cuerpo en negro y plata. No se habría arriesgado a entrar a aquel bar medio pijo fingiendo ser lo que ya no era, saboreando un bourbon con soda que apenas podía pagar. Solo por intentar coger fuerzas para la entrevista de trabajo del día siguiente.

Claro. _Claro_. Claro que no esperaba entrevistarse con él, con el tío que le había tener tres orgasmos en una misma noche, justo al día siguiente y se presentara como su futuro jefe. Con un traje gris perla y blanco de tres piezas. Newt se arrepintió de abrir la puerta nada más haberlo hecho. Pero fue capaz de murmurar un “creo que me he equivocado” y cerrarla en sus narices. Aunque no fue muy lejos.

—Creo que estás en el sitio correcto —esa sonrisa de serpiente de pitón era exactamente la misma que el día anterior—, siéntese señor… Newton.

No se molestó en corregirle como había hecho apenas unas horas antes. « _No, no me llames así, no me gusta, joder». «Te llamaré como me dé la gana, Newton». «Entonces ya sabes, métete la polla en la boca para que no digas nada en absoluto». «Aquí quien pone las reglas soy yo». «Eso habrá que verlo»_.

Y sí que lo vio.

Su despacho era, como lo calificaban los que no estaban muy enterados, de lujo. De forma rectangular, rodeado de cuadros tan altos como él, de laberintos imposibles y desiertos de color azul marino. Era algo más grande que su propio apartamento, intimidante como solían ser en estos casos.

—Así que… me mentiste. —El señor Lee tomó asiento en su sillón de piel blanca. Newt siguió sin contestar, demasiado anonadado para saber qué estaba pasando, de comprender qué estaba diciendo. _No puede ser, no, no puede ser, esto es peor que una pesadilla_ —. No trabajas en el Instituto de Estadística.

—Trabajaba. —Trató de ser formal, era lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de marcharse. _Como me salte con un comentario gracioso sobre el chupetón que tengo en el muslo, cojo la puerta y me voy—._ Me despidieron cuando hicieron reducción de personal.

La sonrisa de Minho ( _Oh, Dios, Minho Lee, director de D.Leecious, pero cómo he podido estar tan ciego_ pensó cuando el sol del ventanal le dio directamente en la cara) se acentuó hasta límites insospechados. No era una pitón, era un tigre con una presa a apenas dos metros de saborearla. Deseando hacerlo. Esperando el momento oportuno.

—Oh, pobre Newton. Lo has debido de pasar fatal, ¿no es así?—El señor Lee se lamió los labios como había hecho el día anterior, empapándolos con veneno trasparente y frío—. Que yo sepa, eso ocurrió hace unos siete o nueve meses.

—Aún me queda paro —mintió descaradamente y esperó que la vergüenza y la humillación no se le reflejara en la cara. _Minho Lee. Minho. Lee. El multimillonario. Me merezco todo esto y más_ —, y esta no es una de mis primeras opciones. Estoy esperando que me llamen de Locomotor Electrics y de Apple.

_Y puedo esperar acostado. Viendo Phych hasta que me duelan los ojos._

—Qué pena. —El señor Lee le echó un vistazo a su currículum, impresionante como él mismo sabía—. Dado tu historial, pensaba contratarte sin pensármelo ya que necesitamos cubrir un puesto en estadísticas con urgencia, he tenido que despedir a tres chicos esta semana. Pero si estás viendo otras opciones, no pasa nada. Puedo esperar.

Pero Newt no podía esperar. Su apartamento estaba en juego y no pensaba volver a la casa de sus padres. No, nunca volvería. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Aunque le costara una humillación continua por parte de Minho Lee, de respuesta rápida y dedos aún más veloces.

Newt aceptó. Empezó de inmediato.  Y saber que iba ocupar el puesto más cercano a Minho, la mesa que estaba a espaldas a una gran ventana donde el presidente lo controlaba todo, lo llenó de rabia.

_Me va a estar vigilando y no voy a poder hacer nada. Es mi jodido jefe. El tío que me folló ayer y a quien dejé plantado en una cama llena de semen del hotel Princeston, es mi jodido jefe._

Hizo todo lo posible por apartarse de él, pero parecía que Minho supiera exactamente dónde estaba y qué haría a cada momento. Esperó a que se aburriera y fuera a por Alice, la becaria pechugona con dos neuronas que estaba loca por él desde que puso un pie en el edificio, pero no parecía tener mucho interés en ella. Las malas lenguas, pertenecientes a las lagartas de la planta doce, decían que se la llevó a su casa una vez y que no había vuelto a saber nada. Y que eso no hizo que su interés por él disminuyera. Newt creía saber por qué. Había algo en Minho que atraía, una especie de aura de peligro y misterio que se transformaba en energía titánica, casi avasalladora, cuando estaba desnudo.

_Que es mi puñetero jefe. No puedo. No. Tengo que trabajar. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa._

Pero llegó un día que el carácter de Newt abrió paso en el piso diecisiete del Rascacielos _D.Leecious_. Eran demasiados días de acoso y demasiado en juego si lo denunciaba y perdía el trabajo. Y para qué engañarse, llevaba tres semanas a dos velas y Minho parecía ser el único tío bueno en mil kilómetros a la redonda. Estaba harto por luchar contra algo que no tenía solución así que decidió que si no podía con su enemigo, debía unirse a él. Se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, con la cara vista hacia el despacho del señor Lee y le devolvía la mirada negra bebiendo café de Starbucks con tranquilidad, dejando entrever su lengua viperina por el borde del vaso de papel. _Para chulo, chulo, mi pirulo, chaval._

Minho se quedó sorprendido durante un segundo, pero al instante siguiente ya tenía la sonrisa de siempre en la cara. Le señaló el reloj, indicando que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para empezar a trabajar, y Newt fingió aburrimiento, le sacó el dedo, y se sentó en su silla, de espaldas a él. Durante un momento pensó que lo había conseguido, que al fin se había aburrido y que iría a por una chica tonta que se acostase con él durante una noche. Pero ese momento murió cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse. La espina dorsal se le electrificó a manera que escuchó sus pasos acercándose a él (memorizados desde la primera semana que trabajó en _D. Leecious_ , cuando aún le quedaban resquicios de vergüenza. Ese talón-punta-talón era imposible de olvidar) y trató de tranquilizar a su sobreexcitado corazón. Pero cuando llegó hasta él, le produjo una sensación de satisfacción y, cierto nerviosismo.

—Un dedo solo no, Newt —le susurró al oído dejándole una nueva carpeta gris en su montón. _Renta 2002_ —. Sé que a ti te gustan tres. Y todos de golpe.

Una sonrisa felina, heredada de Algodón, le alumbró la cara durante unos segundos, justo después de que el señor Lee desapareciera. Para que luego dijeran que son los animales quienes se parecen a sus dueños.

No volvieron a acostarse, claro. La ética del trabajo estaba muy arraigada en ambos. Pero llegaron a ser algo parecidos a amigos. Colegas de trabajo. Algo así. Se encontraban siempre en la pequeña cafetería perpendicular a Washinton Avenue, lo más lejos del trabajo, durante la hora de descanso tomaban un pancake cada uno (de arándanos para Minho, vainilla y chocolate para Newt) y charlaban del trabajo de una manera que no pareciera que eran jefe y empleado.

—¿Qué tal va tu jefe? ¿Te sigue acosando? —preguntó una vez Minho dándole un buen mordisco y con los labios tintados en violeta, frunciéndolos como si quisiera darle un beso.

Newt rió por lo bajo y le pasó una servilleta. No sabía si Min era así de descuidado y torpe, o simplemente que le gustaba hacer el payaso sin todo el agobio de la oficina y todos sus competidores pisándole los talones.

Newt estaba casi seguro que era la segunda opción. El tiempo le daría la razón.

—Ahí va, haciendo comentarios de mi culo cada vez que tiene la ocasión. —Newtle dio vueltas a su cucharita de metal en su café con caramelo hasta que el líquido negro se volvió color avellana. El movimiento es hipnótico y se queda unos segundos mirando las espirales blancas de la espuma antes de volver a hablar—. Pero no es tan desagradable como debería.

—Yo lo entiendo, tu culo es bastante mordible. —Lee deja caer la cabeza a un lado, apoyándola suavemente sobre uno de sus puños. A Newt se le fueron los ojos del café a la línea descendiente de su cuello. Bronceado todo los días del año por algún milagro inexplicable—. Aguantarse las ganas es mucho peor que ceder.

Newt sonrió como si la cosa no fuera con él y empezó a hablar de las cifras del año pasado. Poco después, a Minho le llegó su Cola Cao caliente, (sí, a principios de verano), sin el cual no podía irse a dormir a pesar de lo tonto que parecía.

En realidad, en esos meses juntos Newt se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que sabe de él. Lo del Cola Cao y el bronceado, por ejemplo. Que se da un paseo por la oficina antes de irse a su casa por si alguien necesitaba ayuda, que abre y cierra los cajones de su mesa en cuanto llega al despacho. Que le gusta desayunar tarde y cenar temprano, que, como él, prefiere la música antigua (« _Pero no demasiado. ¿Quién escucha hoy en día Mozart cuando puede comprar un disco de Los Beatles?» «No sé, yo soy más de los Rollings». «Arderás en el infierno, Newt». «Estaré esperándote, Lee».),_ que es original de Mitchigan pero que se fue de ese agujero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Que también le gustan los gatos, que odia el sushi (después de saberlo, Newt le regaló una cajita con seis bolitas de arroz y marisco que tuvo que esquivar cuando Minho se las tiró a la cara), que la risa le nace desde el estómago como un estallido de carcajadas, que su buen humor es contagioso y que cuando sonríe sus ojos se transforman en rayitas negras rodeadas de arruguitas. Que odia las novelas porque no ya tiene bastante con leer informes como para también gastarse la vista en casa,que puede abstraerse del mundo de una manera casi imposible (Newt llegó a gritarle en el oído y él ni siquiera llegó a inmutarse) y que prefería darse un paseo antes que estar solo en su casa.

También sabe dónde vive, el número de su móvil y cuántos lunares tiene en la axila izquierda. Lo último lo vio en su primer encuentro, lo primero y lo segundo fue hace dos días, cuando volvieron del viaje de negocios en Chicago y compartieron un taxi porque estaban demasiado cansados para esperar en el aeropuerto a Tom, su chófer, que se había retrasado por culpa de un atasco en la Tercera Avenida.

—Yo me bajo aquí —dijo Minho dándole el dinero al taxista, lo suficiente para cubrir el viaje y llevar a Newt a su apartamento—. Puedes subir, si quieres. Vivo en el ático.

—Cómo no —sonrió él estirándose en su asiento. Eran apenas las diez de la noche, pero el jet lag le cerraba los ojos—. Estoy bien, gracias.

A pesar de las apariencias, Newt era un experto en eso de decir una cosa y desear otra. Había estado puliendo esa habilidad durante una década, desde que Alby le dejó por otro chico más _abierto_ de miras y se juró no encariñarse con nadie tanto como para acostarse nunca dos veces con la misma persona. Diez años después, no había roto su juramento ni una sola vez.

—Puedo hacerte cosas que ni te imaginas. —Ni siquiera se fijó que se había pegado al oído hasta que estuvo ahí, sintiendo su aliento mientras la piel se le volvía de gallina y los faros de los coches se desdibujaban ante sus pupilas hiperdilatadas—. Lo que pasó en el hotel Princeston no es ni la punta del iceberg. Te prometo que si vienes conmigo ahora, te quitaré el cansancio y las ganas de volver a tu apartamento para ponerte ese horrible pijama verde que te compraste en el Mercado Central. —Minho respiró ahí mismo y Newt sintió que su cuerpo se contraía entero—. Solo tienes que decir que sí y confiar en mí.

—Gracias por tu oferta —dijo Newt lentamente, recuperándose a sí mismo en el proceso—. Pero me quedo con mi pijama.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Minho se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, cerca del lóbulo de la oreja que dejó de quemarle cuando se durmió, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos de su sofá rojo y las manos metidas dentro de su pantalón verde de su pijama nuevo.

Aquella noche también aprendió dos cosas de Minho y de él mismo. Que Min era el único que había sido capaz de hacerle dudar en su decisión y que había pasado de pensar en _Dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera_ a un muy desesperado _Joder que me haga lo que quiera, pero que me lo haga ya_. 

La decisión no se le habría hecho tan difícil de no encontrar a Alby aquel mismo fin de semana. Siempre solía cruzarse con él una media de dos veces al año y como ya había cumplido su cupo, bajó la guardia y fu al mercadillo de la Calle diecisiete donde estaba el puesto del señor Chang con los mejores melocotones de la costa este.

—¡Izzy! —lo llamó desde lejos y Newt se volvió por partes, como si tuviera la maquinaria mal engrasada. Ese mote, que antes tanto le gustaba, ahora solo le daban ganas de salir corriendo para no cruzarse con su piel morena y sus ojos negros. Isaac Newton. Izzy. Una estupidez si lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero no estaba el horno para bollos—. Izzy, vaya, cuánto tiempo.

—Hola, Alby.

Trató de sonreír, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Sonreír y saludar, como decían los pingüinos de Madagascar. Había algo distinto en ese encuentro, algo que no había pasado con sus últimos encuentros. El peso de su estómago solía ser ligero y él mismo no solía estar tan tranquilo. Pero lo estaba.

—Conseguiste trabajo, ¿verdad?

_Si no, no estaría tan tranquilo comprando melocotones de siete dólares el kilo._

—D. Leecious. —Alby silbó de admiración y Newt se sintió repentinamente orgulloso—. Estoy en estadística.

—Cómo no, siempre se te han dado bien los porcentajes.

—Ya sabes que me gustan los números —contestó sin más.

Tras varios minutos de charla insustancial, de esa que mantienen dos viejos amigos que no quieren saber nada del otro, y de prometer quedar algún día para tomar un café (algo que ninguno iba a hacer), Newt salió de allí con las manos vacías, hacia el Central Park para coger el metro. No era de los que pensaban mucho en sí mismo, prefería tener la mente abarrotada de números y películas antiguas de serie B, pero esa vez sí se quedó pensando en su conversación. Y, sobre todo, en cómo había reaccionado al ver al único con el que había salido y a quien había aprendido a querer. Y, más tarde, a odiar.

_Alby… Alby, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo sin pensar en él?_

Semanas. Meses, quizás. Desde que empezó a trabajar con Minho. (“ _Con” no, para el señor Lee)._ Quizás había estado demasiado ocupado para centrarse en la autocompasión. Se solía acostar todas las noches con las bromas de Alby en la memoria ( _«Puedes contar conmigo, Izzy». «¿Has dónde contar contigo? ¿Hasta diez, hasta veinte?» «Hasta donde me pidas»)_ , sonriendo como un bobo en la oscuridad. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Tommy, el camarero mono del Black Night, y ni siquiera echaba de menos los ligues de una noche.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Había creído que jamás podría olvidar a Alby y ahí estaba, de pie frente a un abedul en la zona oeste del Central Park  tratando de recordar la última vez que lo había visto. La última vez que le había echado menos y que se había sentido vacío sin él. Era extraño, ya no dependía de sus recuerdos con Alby para seguir hacia delante. Que ya no lo quería (como algunas veces) ni lo odiaba (como otras pocas), que ya no sentía nada más que apatía. Y la apatía no dolía ni le hacía temblar de impotencia. No sentía ganas de chillar ni de follarse a todo lo que se moviera para demostrarse a sí mismo que _ya no soy un santurrón. No soy un mojigato de quince años. Puedo follar con quien quiera sin que me importe._

Siguió paseando por el Central Park pero siempre llegaba ahí, al mismo abedul. La idea era coger el metro, todavía le quedaban tres viajes en su tarjeta pero Minho le había dicho que andar ayudaba a pensar y Newt llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con claridad.

_¿Pero cuánto tiempo hace que no me tiro a un tío?_

Días. Semanas, quizá. Y ninguno tan satisfactorio como Minho.

Newt parpadeó y se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba viendo el abedul del Central Park. Estaba mirando el edificio que había justo detrás.

Fue hacia él primero arrastrando los pies, después casi corriendo. Todo había empezado a cambiar con él, quizás él tuviera la respuesta. O quizás era que tenía ganas de follar para olvidarse de tanta mierda filosófica.

Dos ojos negros, cubiertos de arruguitas, lo recibieron al llegar.

—Creía que me iba a costar más convencerte.

—Y yo creía que me querías aquí para follar, no hablar. —Newt se autoinvitó a entrar y empezó a quitarse la camisa sin mirar a su alrededor. Apatía. Qué emoción más útil. Apatía con un toque de entusiasmo y cocinada a fuego lento con _Qué ganas le tengo, joder, joder—_. Creía que habías dicho que iba a sentir algo que jamás había imaginado y que me iba a encantar, blablablá. Palabras. Por eso prefiero los números, son más reales.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí.—Minho se colocó detrás de él y le quitó la camisa por los hombros. No llegaba a tocarle, pero Newt ya notaba su piel arder y las ganas taladrándole el estómago—. Esto no es algo que haría con cualquiera.

—No me lo digas, tienes tendencias homofóbicas.

El aliento le llegó a su cuello cuando soltó de golpe una carcajada.

—Sí, me has pillado —susurró él cogiéndole de la mano y caminando hasta su habitación. Newt sintió los dedos de Min fríos en comparación con los suyos. _¿De qué tiene tanto miedo? ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio?_ —. No deberías decirle esto a nadie. Y tendrás que confiar en mí.

—Joder con eso de la confianza. Ya sabes que confío en ti.

—Y si… —Era la primera vez que veía a Minho titubear.  ¿Dónde estaba aquel señor Lee que le había tirado los tejos sin temer en las consecuencias?— si no quieres, Newt, no pasa nada. Contigo, vainilla no está nada mal. Pero al menos podrías probar una vez. Para verlo. Para saber qué es.

_¿Vainilla? ¿Quiere tomar un helado conmigo?_

—Minho, tío. ¿De qué me hablas?

Minho se lo mostró. Se lo mostró vendándole los ojos y atándole a la cama, se lo enseñó cuando le hizo repetir las palabras de seguridad, se lo hizo entender de forma muy alta y muy clara. _Las zonas cerebrales del dolor y el placer están interconectadas, ¿sabías?_

Y luego estuvo acariciándole el pelo, besándole las magulladuras y lamiéndole las heridas mientras él se reponía.

—¿Y esto… por qué?—preguntó sin fuerzas mirando el techo altísimo de su habitación. Color azul marino. De alguna manera le parecía apropiado para lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es recomendable para reponer psicológicamente poco a poco al sumiso o algo así. —Minho siguió besándole el cuello, y los labios, el mentón y los labios y la nariz y los labios y los labios—. Pero yo lo hago porque me da la gana.

Así que Newt no ve el ordenador en su regazo en mitad de su propio salón. No siente las marcas de la fusta entre las piernas, no se mueve nada porque las marcas del culo todavía están calientes y los arañazos de la espalda queman como el demonio. Las marcas de las muñecas escuecen y va a tener que utilizar sus mañas para ocultar los moratones del cuello, casi en carne viva. Algodón se sienta a su lado y se restriega contra él para obtener un poco de cariño de su amo. _No soy tu amo, Algodón. Soy un sumiso. Soy un puto sumiso._

De alguna manera, no suena tan mal como debería. No es humillante sentirse sumiso de Minho. Todavía no sabe lo que es, pero no es en absoluto denigrante. Pero no puede pensar en nada más debido al shock. Tiene que ser eso. Está tan paralizado por la sorpresa  que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de poner la contraseña a su portátil para mirar el correo. La pantalla lleva unas horas en suspensión, a la espera que Newt salga de su letargo.

_—¿Te gustaría repetir? ¿Otro día?_

_—Tengo que pensármelo. Por ahora solo… quiero ir a mi casa._

_—Esperaré._

El despertador de su móvil empezó a sonar indicándole que había llegado la hora de ir a la oficina. Y cruzarse con él. ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Contento de volver a verle, ligando con él en la distancia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de forma profesional y dándole los resultados de las encuestas del mes anterior?

Vuelve a encender el ordenador y la pantalla de la contraseña se queda ahí fija, esperando a que Newt reaccione. Pero hay algo corroyéndose en su interior que le impide escribir esas cuatro letras y ocho cifras. Hay algo que le bloquea los dedos y los sentidos, que le está cambiando por dentro. Pero tiene que empezar a vestirse si no quiere llegar tarde. Ya se planteará qué hacer con su contraseña después.

Se viste con camisa larga y bufanda gris para ocultar todo lo que puede. Están a mediados de septiembre y empieza a hacer algo parecido al frío, así que no resultaría sospechoso. Newt tiene que moverse con dificultad debido a las heridas. Se monta en el metro porque faltan quince minutos para las ocho y ya va muy justo. La gente se le pega como lapas, le rozan y las heridas duelen como si estuvieran recién hechas.

_¿Realmente quiero esto? ¿Esto es lo que quiero? ¿Que me pegue, que me muerda y que me haga chillar en una habitación insonorizada?_

Y no es humillante. ¿Pero cómo no iba a ser humillante? Empieza a sentirse muy agobiado, casi sentía que le faltaba el aire. Quedan dos paradas para su destino y la apatía que le había acompañado muy a gusto desde el día anterior, ya se ha bajado del vagón despidiéndose con un adiós muy buenas.

_Alby nunca me hizo esto._

_Alby me dejó porque no era capaz de abrirme de piernas. Eso sí que fue humillante, esto no._

Al bajarse en su parada, empujado por lo que parecía un centenar de caballos desbocados, deseando que sonara la señal de salida para trotar hasta su meta, Newt respira y se dirige hacia D. Leecious Company más seguro de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Se dirige al despacho de Minho Lee cogiendo los informes de su maletín y abre la puerta sin pedir permiso, como llevaba haciendo casi desde el principio.

—Aquí tienes las encuestas de agosto, revisadas dos veces. Creo que te gustará ver las cifras.

Pero Minho no dice nada. Juguetea con una moneda entre sus dedos y le mira fijamente.

—Te fuiste sin que pudiera curarte.

—Estoy bien. Sé curarme solito —afirma ajustándose los puños de su camisa en las muñecas magulladas.

Pero Minho no parece satisfecho. Se ha dejado todas esas ganas de dominación y ese porte autoritario en su cama deshecha y mojada. Se ve que había cosas que aclarar antes de volver a ser el de siempre.

—Los periodistas no me dejan en paz —murmura colocando los papeles en el montón de su derecha—. No puedo… no deberías decirles nada de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de venderte? —pregunta Newt empezando a enfadarse.

—No creo. No lo sé. —Minho se pasa las manos por su pelo negro perfectamente cortado—. Parecías tener tantas ganas de desaparecer.

—Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Es lo que me suele ocurrir siempre que mi jefe me mete un consolador por el culo —añade para calmar los ánimos. 

—No hice eso como tu jefe.

—No. Lo sé.

Hay un intercambio de miradas. Uno corto e intenso, como el café de las seis de la tarde. Ambos se dan cuenta de que ya no hay nada más que decir. Que se lo han dicho todo. Y que quieren discutir sobre temas más profundos y sin tanta palabrería de por medio. Que quieren quedarse horas lamiéndose las cicatrices  el uno al otro y creando otras menos dolorosas. Que seguirán siendo ellos mismos. Que irán al cine y se meterán mano cuando las luces estén apagadas, pero que eso no les impedirá ver la película. Que irán al chino por joder a Minho y luego él se lo hará pagar noche tras noche tras noche. Que Newt no dejará de fastidiarle por muchos castigos que reciba porque sabe que en el fondo a Min le divierte. Que a veces utilizarán la fusta roja, pero otras lo harán vainilla y algunas veces se acariciarán y se besarán hasta terminar dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro. Que Newt se despertará sonriendo una semana antes de Navidad, le verá a su lado con la nariz roja del resfriado incurable número cuatro  y su saliva empapando la almohada y lo tapará con la manta. Y se dará cuenta que le quiere. Sin más.

Newt es el primero que no puede soportar seguir mirándole. Baja la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca, por hacer algo.

—Son las ocho y diez. —Carraspea. Todavía no se explica lo que acaba de pasar—. ¿Quedamos a las once para tomar un café?

Le gusta verle sonreír. Esas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos empiezan a parecer muy besables.

—Cola Cao para mí.

—Oh, cierto. Perdone usted, señor Lee.

—Lárgate de aquí, a ver si voy a tener que despedirte.

Newt sale del despacho contento. Sentándose  con cuidado en su silla de trabajo,enciende su ordenador portátil. La ventana de seguridad parpadea ante sus ojos, como la noche anterior, como todas las noches anteriores a esa. Newt escribe“ _Alby20.03.2005” (_ su nombre y el día en que le dejó como recordatorio de lo mal que lo pasó junto a él y así no volverse a enamorar) y le da al enter a la espera de que el escritorio se cargue y cambiar de inmediato la contraseña.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte de una serie de retos con diversos personajes y canciones propuesto por los lectores. Así mismo se lo dedico a Janet Cab ya que fue ella la idea de realizarlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Duckisses,  
> KJ*


End file.
